finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
In most RPG games, not necessarily limited to Final Cross games, stats, or statistics. Also reffered to as Attributes 'are used to represent how strong a character is. Stats are represented by numbers and are used in engagements to determine how much damage a character takes by an opponent, or deals to an opponent. As a character levels up, they get increases in each stat. Different jobs and races gain stats differently. ' ' ''Also See: Stat Growth Primary Stats *Level: Is the measure of how far a character has progressed in their personal growth potential. *HP (Health Points): Health Points are used to determine if a character is able to fight or not. *MP (Magic/Mana/Mist Points): Magic or Mana Points are used when a character uses magic, or special skills. *EXP (Experinces Points): Experience points are gained to raise the character's level. *AP (Ability Points):Ability Points are gained when a battle is complete and won.AP is used to gain CP (Crystal Points) to allow characters to learn abilities and to learn new spells. *Strength (Attack Power): Also known as '''ATK, Vigor, Attack.Stength is used to indicate how strong a character's Attack is. *DEF (Defense Power): also known as DEF or Defense, Defense Power is used to indicate how well defended the character is against physical attacks. The higher Defense Power a character has, the less damage he/she takes. *MAG (Magic Power): Also known as Magic '''or Magic Power''' is used to indicate how strong a character's magic skills are. *Magic Defense: Also known as Spirit or Magic Resistance, Magic Defense is used to determine how well protected a character is against magic-based attacks. *Agility: Also known as SPD or Agility, Speed determines how fast a character's turn will come up in battle, and how often. *Accuracy: Also Known as ACC or Hit Rite, this stat will determine how often a units attacks will connect with the target. *Magic Accuracy: Magic Accuracy, in the games where it is present, determines the likelihood that a unit will successfully inflict damage or effect an enemy with a negative Status. *Evaasion: This stat will indicate how often a unit can avoid an attack from an opponent. *Magic Evasion: Also known as MBlock, this stat will indicate how often a unit can avoid a magic attack. In some games, Magic Evasion and Evasion are combined as one stat. *Stamina Secondary Stats *'KP -' is your Keitos Points,KP is required to use your keitos actions.While sulaking ,your KP will decrease as you proform your abilities.If the KP cost of a keitos ability is greater than your remaining KP, you cannot use that ability.KP regenerates to full after you complete a alus. **When you have a crafting class equipped, KP bar replaces your MP bar. *GP - is your gathering points,GP is required to use some of your gathering actions.While gathering ,your GP will decrease as you proform your abilities.If the GP cost of a gathering ability is greater than your remaining GP , you cannot use that ability.GP regenerates to full after you complete a harvest. **When you have a gathering class equipped, GP bar replaces your MP bar Carrying Capability This stat determines the number of items and materials your wagon and cart is able to carry.The base value is 1000.Each job skill level youe character gains gives +50 slots to your wagon or cart and each job skill at max level gains a extra 1000 slots to there wagon or cart. Elemental Resistence *Fire - Reduce amount of Fire elemental damage taken. *Ice - Reduce amount of Ice elemental damage taken. *Wind - Reduce amount of Wind elemental damge taken. *Earth - Reduce amount of Earth elemental damage taken. *Lightning - Reduce amount of Lightning elemental damage taken. *Water - Reduce amount of Water elemental damage taken. Keitos used in Keitos for sulake and replace HP bar *Artisanship -Increases the amount of progress that can be gained when using such as finish the item faster *Kulu -increases the amount of Quality that will be gained when using such as . Ideally, both stats should be raised as high as possible to make the process much faster, as this allows the player to gain more value for each that uses up Durability, in addition to more value out of their KP. Gathering/Harvesting Used in Gathering/Harvesting Replaces HP and MP Bars . Pet Primary Stats *Level Is the measure of how far a pet or creature has progressed in their personal growth potential. *EXP (Experinces Points): Experience points are gained to raise the pets or creatures level. *HP (Health Points): Health Points are used to determine if a pet is able to fight or not. . *MP (Magic/Mana/Mist Points): Magic or Mana Points are used when a uses magic, or special skills *PAP (Pet Ability Points) Pet Ability Points are gained when a battle is complete and won.PAP is used and gained to allow pets to master abilities. *Strength (Attack Power): Also known as ATK, Vigor, Attack.Stength is used to indicate how strong a pet's Attack is. *DEF (Defense Power): also known as DEF or Defense, Defense Power is used to indicate how well defended the pet is against physical attacks. The higher Defense Power a pet has, the less damage he/she takes. *MAG (Magic Power): Also known as Magic '''or Magic Power''' is used to indicate how strong a pet's magic skills are. *Magic Defense: Also known as Spirit or Magic Resistance, Magic Defense is used to determine how well protected a character is against magic-based attacks. *Agility: Also known as SPD or''' '''Speed Agility determines how fast a pet's turn will come up in batte, and how often. *Accuracy: Also Known as ACC or Hit Rite, this stat will determine how often a units attacks will connect with the target. *Magic Accuracy: Magic Accuracy, in the games where it is present, determines the likelihood that a unit will successfully inflict damage or effect an enemy with a negative Status. *Evasion: This stat will indicate how often a unit can avoid an attack from an opponent. *Magic Evasion: Also known as MBlock, this stat will indicate how often a unit can avoid a magic attack. In some games, Magic Evasion and Evasion are combined as one stat. *Stamina Category:Miscellaneous